The Infection
by 444EDEN444
Summary: Another Apocalypse Pitch Perfect story! Beca Mitchell's life is changed forever when an unexpected infection known as the zombie desease spreads across North America. Can she find her friends with her new partner in crime, Benji? More importantly, will she finally realize her feelings for a certain red head while on the run from flesh eating monsters?
1. Chapter 1

So I know I usually quit on stories but this time I have high hopes! This is another pitch perfect (Bechloe) apocalypse story. I wanted to do this because it (not only being cheesy and cliche) calls for a lot of creativity and you can basically do anything and it will be cool. There, to fit the pitch perfect needs, will still have some comedic turns but will also be scary so watch out for that. A lot of swearing so beware and of course have fun my duck army and QWUAK ON!

Beca Pov:

I stare at the screen with Kimmy Jin in disbelief.

"The safest thing to do right now is to stay calm and evacuate to the safe zone in Toronto." The man on the Tv says.

Beads of sweat fall from his forehead as he looks off at someone behind the camera.

Terror. That's all that's in his eyes.

"If you can't get to the safe zone remember to a-avoid-" he stops, closes his eyes and tries again.

"Remember to avoid getting bit. Make sure to avoid getting the blood of infected into your own blood stream-" the small screen blinks and goes black.

"No no no no." I hit the remote repeatedly.

"Shit" I whisper as Kimmy Jin hops off the spot we were sitting and starts tinkering with the television.

She looks down in defeat.

"I can't" she whispers and suddenly walks over to the window, opening it.

"What are you-" she puts one leg over.

"Kimmy Jin no!" I screech and run to her but its already to late.

She jumps out and I scream.

I dare myself to look over the ledge and almost throw up at the sight.

Limbs stick out in all the wrong places, blood slowly seeping into a puddle under her. I thank god that she is face down or I wouldn't know what I would do, seeing her lifeless eyes staring at me.

Suddenly, I hear a low growl from across the street. A man in a tie and suit on all fours like an ape starts to howl and run at the dead body under me.

He looks up for a second, spots me, than looks back down at the body laying before him. But, that 2 second glance is enough for me to recognize the middle aged man.

He is my dad.

No. He isn't. He is crazy. He is not my dad. He is just another one of the many infected people search for food. Search for human food.

BANG BANG BANG!

I spin around to my door as my fa- as the zombie- is about to rip off a piece of Kimmy Jin.

"Beca it's me!" I hear a familiar voice behind the door yells.

"Benji!" I screech and run to the door, swinging it open.

I open the door to see the familiar treble.

"YOUR OK!" I screech and pull him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, I know I am. I knew there was going to be a zombie apocalypse at some point." He smiles kindly.

He says "Hey, I know that you to are broken up but I called Jesse right before the phone signal went out. He said that he is fine and is in the safe zone in Mexico with his dad. Thank god he went on that vacation he joked."

"Ya." Is all I say. I do feel relieved that Jesse is ok but I am afraid for my friends. For all I know they could all be dead. I can't think like that.

Only one person really sticks out to me. One that I pray isn't anywhere near trouble. Only one pair of striking blue eyes that I wish didn't need to see the terrible world as it is. One person that I would do anything for.

I than realize the backpack sitting on Benjis back.

"What's in there?" I ask him, pointing to the black bag.

"Oh, only the best zombie apocalypse survival kit you will ever see." He smiles again.

The amazing thing about Benji is his amazing ability to be happy in any situation, much like another person I know.

"Oh right! I got some stuff for you too, you were the closest person by my dorm so I wanted to make sure you were alive and well, try to team up you know." He takes the backpack off his back and opens it to reveal an extremely organized amount of clothing, food, and...weapons?

He pulls out a small hatchet and hands it to me.

"We're the fuck did you get this?" I ask him staring at it.

"I told you! I knew there was going to be a zombie apocalypse! It's to predictable!" He says turning back to his backpack.

"We need to go get Cho- we need to go find the Bella's, Lilly always whispered about having weapons." I say to his back, pulling a shirt out of my dresser.

"We don't even know if she is alive Becs, we don't even know if THEY are alive yet." He says to me sadly. I nod and look down, shoving the shirt into my own backpack.

"We can try though. We need to pack faster though, we don't want to leave at dark."

I nod and grin but then stop smiling as fast as I started.

"I don't know we're they are." I say sadly.

I don't usually show this much emotion and it kind of scares me. What if everyone changes and everyone turns on each other and than every-

"Hey." Benji walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"We will find them, ok?" He whispers to me.

I nod and whisper "ok." Through the tears which have now fallen.

"Now, do you have any leather?" He asks me.

That makes sense! It would be kind of hard to bite through leather.

"Of course I do." I say.

-after packing-

"We look pretty badass." I say at the mirror.

"Yes, we'll, I would prefer wearing my cape at this moment." Benji says putting on his leather jacket.

I'm wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans with holes on the knees, black gloves with the fingers cut off and a green bandana wrapped around my head. (Would be sick for fan art) Benji throws me my backpack which I catch and put around my shoulder.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Never." I reply dryly.

"There's the Beca we all love, a big ball of sunshine!" He laughs and grabs the metal baseball bat on my bed. At the same time I grab my hatchet and get ready to leave my dorm. The dorm were there are so many memories.

So there is chapter one! I hope you liked it, this was just a starting chapter so if you want something to happen just write it in the reviews. I really hope someone does a fan art of that totz bad ass Beca outfit.

Updates won't happen often because of school and stuff but you know I am working on them.

QWUAK ON!


	2. Chapter 2

Eyo! I'm back! I have nothing to really say, LOL! But have fun duck army and QWUAK ON!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I MESSED UP WHEN WRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SAID THAT IF YOU GET THE BLOOD INTO YOUR BLOOD STREAM YOU DIE. IT'S THE SALIVA OF THE ZOMBIE NOT THE BLOOD WOOPS

Benji and I run past yet another mutilated corpse.

An hour has past of us exploring around campus and we haven't found anyone we know. Well, if you don't count a jock run at us only to be bitten by a zombie cheerleader. It was very odd and amusing at the same time.

As we pass a alley I hear a low growl and a screech. I pull Benji back by the collar and we line up against the wall.

We can't go by it or the zombie in the alley will hear us.

"What do we do?" Benji whispers.

"Kill it I guess." I whisper back.

"K, are you sure?" He fidgets with his baseball bat.

"Yep."

Than I jump out and look straight at the infected woman sitting on the wall eating a dead squirrel.

She looks up at me and I'm taking back in surprise. Benji sucks in a breath behind me.

The woman's face looks so mutated you could hardly tell it was human. One of her eyes was ripped out, her cheek is gone so you can see her bloody teeth and a huge gash covered in crusty blood is on her forehead.

She just stares at us for a couple of seconds, her head tilted slightly like a puppy looking at a treat and waiting for its owner to drop it.

Her hands suddenly flail out and she jumps up from the spot she was sitting on.

Me and Benji get ready for the running zombie.

I pull my hatchet back like I'm about to hit a home run and wack it into her skull causing blood to splatter on my face and my hands.

I pull my hatchet out of the woman's face and she drops to the ground.

I look at the dead infected below me and sigh.

This woman looked young, 20, maybe 21. She has a floral sundress on that is covered In her blood. I notice something reflect off the sunlight and take a closer look.

An Engagement ring.

I quickly turn around and start to walk down the sidewalk again.

"Let's go" I say in monotone. Benji just nods and walks beside me.

I look up at the street and for the hundredth time that day, sigh. Just earlier today, people busied along the green grass, trying to get to early classes.

But right now it seems deserted. No one in sight. I know there are still people on the campus but they might not be theirselves anymore. They might just be another brain-dead infected Z, another person dead, because Robert fucking Smith couldn't tell anyone that he was starting to want to eat people! Fuck Robert Smith. Fuck his dumb science thing he did. Fuck the people who helped him. Fuck the people who let them help him.

In this rant I slowly start to lose hope for my friends. What if there dead? What if there one of the infected?

"Beca...listen!" Benji stops us. I stop and listen. I can't hear anything at first and is about to make a sarcastic remark about ghosts when I hear arguing coming from a cafe with its blinds down in front of us.

"I told...she isn't...can...that is..." I can make out from a familiar female.

"Aubrey." I whisper and start jogging toward the store, 'Helens cafe'

I knock on the door a couple times, trying not to make to much noise.

"You sure it's her?" Benji whispers behind me.

"No Benji, I decided to knock on a random chics new home. Of course I know it's her."

"What's the secret password." I hear Fat Amy yell through the door in her heavy Australian accent.

"Open the fucking door or I will rip your vocal cords out and feed it to the infected." I growl.

The door flies open and me and Benji run in, shutting the door behind us.

"Oh my god" I hear the person I am- I hear Chloe whisper.

She runs into my stretched out arms and I slightly pull her off her feet.

"I thought you were dead." She whisper into my ear and collapses into me.

I hold her tighter and whisper soothing words into her ear as she cries.

I have never heard Chloe cry like this. Even when Tom broke up with her she still didn't cry this much. This is a begging, pleading cry. One that you want to comfort so bad that you would do anything to stop the tears from falling. -or is that just me.

She pulls back slightly and looks at my face sucks in a breath wiping away the blood splatter.

"It's ok, it's not my blood." I whisper, giggling slightly.

She laughs to and I know in this moment that we may not be safe and there are crazy flesh eaters at our door step, but I know that it's as close to safety as we may ever get, together.

-3 days later- (sorry)

Thump.

"Can you stop running over dead bodies Amy! Your making me mess up my nails!" Stacie says from her spot at the back of the bus.

"Why do you do your nails on a bus than?" I ask her from my spot up front with Chloe, or red, which I'm now calling her.

"Gotta look my best!" She answers, not looking up.

"In a zombie apocalypse?" I counter.

"Can we calm down, it's just nails." Lilly whispers.

"It just seems like she doesn't get that we are fighting for our lives!" My voice raises.

"Becs, calm down." Chloe touches my arm.

"Why is it that your always standing up for her Chloe? Why can't you just realize she is natural bitch!"

I abruptly stand up and turn to face Stacie.

"YOUR THE-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Aubrey yells, causing me to sit back down in a huff.

"Now, can we just relax and rest, it's 4 in the morning and some of us are tired." She rests her head back on her seat.

I huff and cross my arms, slightly resting my body weight on Red. She sighs and lays her head on my shoulder. I relax against her touch and yawn.

"You know you didn't need to snap." She whispers, her eyes still closed.

"Ya..I know. I'm just a little stressed out, it was hard to keep my cool without zombies to kill, but now..." I let the sentence drift off.

"It's almost impossible." Chloe finishes it.

"Ya, almost." I say and realise she is already asleep on my shoulder.

I take this time to take a look at Red. She is really beautiful. Wait- did I just think that?

Ya...I did

I close my eyes and think. I always -even though I didn't show it- enjoyed Chloe's company. I always wanted to protect her, I never liked seeing her sad. Now, whenever she looks at me I get these butterflies in my stomach, something I never got with Jesse. Whenever she touched me, her touch felt imprinted on my skin, almost burning.

God damn it. I'm in love with Chloe Beale

OHHH DAMMNNN SHIT GOT REAAAAAAL jk that was adorable

Sorry it was short I wanted to get them on the run ya know, and it just ended like that Man. I'm going with the flow and this is we're it took me duuuude. All I know is to have fun duck army and QWUAK ON!

#SnoringBenji


End file.
